


El reencuentro

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final alterno de la historia "El camino de Juné".</p>
            </blockquote>





	El reencuentro

_“Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must've been something you said_ ”— Cutting Crew.

.

.

_12 años después_

.

.

Por las calles de la gran ciudad iba una joven tratando de caminar a prisa en medio de la multitud que salía de la estación Concorde, había cantidades grandes de turistas y empleados de las tiendas locales. Hacer la junta en aquella zona había sido mala idea y ahora ella necesitaba un sitio para poderse cambiar los zapatos porque esos tacos altos le estaban matando los pies. Encontró una banca en las orillas de la Place de la Concorde así que no perdió tiempo y fue allí para sentarse y cambiarse el molesto calzado.

 

—Gracias que no olvidé mis zapatos de piso —las ballerinas rojas fueron su salvación, guardó los tacos rojos que tanto le gustaban en su bolso, los amaba pero era momento de ponerlos en otro sitio, en ese instante sintió como el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolso de la chaqueta sonaba y vibraba escandalosamente—. Diga… hola amor ya estoy cerca de la Concorde, ¿dónde nos vemos para cenar?

 

Había quedado con la persona al otro lado de la línea en ir a cenar a un restaurante local no muy lejos de ahí así que mientras daba la hora del encuentro buscaría un pequeño café para descansar luego del largo y ajetreado día. Camino sobre sus pasos hasta la estación Concorde sobre la Rue Royale mirando por todas partes en busca de algún sitio agradable, finalmente encontró uno de esos cafés que estaban tan de moda en las calles de Paris, se sentó en una mesa del interior dejando sus cosas a un lado y pidiendo un café sin mayores pretensiones.

 

— ¿No podremos vernos hoy tampoco? —respondió con tristeza, era la cuarta vez que le cancelaba esa semana— Mucho trabajo, entiendo… Está bien, lo dejaremos para otro día —había un dicho que rezaba “ _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_ ” y parecía que ella apenas estaba reconociendo que el hombre al otro lado de la línea no la quería.

 

Era momento de aceptarlo ya que siempre le ponía excusas para verla, no le respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas, ella fue quien se le declaro para que fueran novios, hacía hasta lo imposible por complacerlo pero nada era suficiente, no para él. Ella deseaba casarse pero él no, amaba su vida de soltero y no estaba listo para dejarlo, al menos no por ella.

 

—Eres una tonta June… —se dijo a si misma derramando una lágrima.

 

Mientras esperaba el café miró el reloj de pared ya que tenía toda la tarde para beberlo con toda calma y comer algo antes de volver al apartamento. En ese momento el empleado encendió el televisor sin que los pocos comensales le pusieran alguna atención. Ella se acomodó su cabello quitándose la chaqueta, no había prestado mucha atención a las noticias hasta que se mencionó algo que llamo su atención.

 

—Los especialistas del observatorio aseguran que dentro de unos días habrá un eclipse total de sol y esto sería un acontecimiento cualquiera de no ser porque se llevará acabo el mismo día que ocurrió aquel terrible Eclipse que duró varias horas y tuvo este lado del planeta en total oscuridad.

— ¿Eclipse terrible? —June miro la pantalla y vio las imágenes de aquel suceso, le parecía familiar ella estaba en Massawa en aquel momento viviendo en el viejo hotel Torino— Es cierto, aquel eclipse… la batalla que todos temían —los recuerdos de Milo, Shun, Albiore y tantas otras personas le llegaron a la mente.

 

Mañana serían exactamente doce años de aquello, doce años de no tener noticias de ninguno de ellos y de no poner ni un pie en Grecia tal y como la diosa le había pedido. El mesero le trajo el café pero ella apenas si reparo en la pequeña tasa de porcelana porque estaba absorta en las noticias y en sus recuerdos; ¿qué habría sido de sus amigos? Se sintió culpable por no haberlos recordado en tanto tiempo pero tras aquel evento ella se dedicó por completo a su vida: estudio tal y como Liya quería, tiempo después dejo Massawa y se mudó a Paris donde concluyó con otros estudios de posgrado y francés y ahora era una persona totalmente ajena al mundo del Santuario y los dioses malignos. Como si aquello le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona y no a ella.

 

—Estaremos pendientes de este gran evento y esperamos que sea un Eclipse regular de sol y no cause mayores problemas a nuestro planeta.

 

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado más de media hora por lo que pago el café que casi no toco, se puso de pie y salió para salir a dar una vuelta y distraerse. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y lo que menos quería era estar en un sitio donde hubiera más personas. En ese instante Milo apareció en sus recuerdos, no había sabido de él en años y ahora tenía deseos de volverlo a ver pero en Paris sería imposible encontrarlo. Había prometido no volver al Santuario aunque tal vez regresar a Atenas y buscarlo sería buena idea.

 

—Pero seguramente él no me ha de recordar luego de tanto tiempo —se sentó en una banca muy cerca de la estación del metro mirando al infinito—, tal vez si pidiera contactar a alguien del Santuario para que me diera su paradero pero…

 

Había pasado tanto tiempo que era probable que él ni siquiera se acordara de ella, tal vez ya estaba casado y, si fuera el caso, sería muy imprudente buscarlo. Además Atena le había prohibido la comunicación con ellos pero recordó a otra persona que seguramente sabría donde pudiera estar el caballero dorado: Shun, su amigo con quien tuvo contacto por última vez hacía mucho tiempo.

 

—Tal vez Shun tenga alguna pista —esa idea la animo mucho, tomo sus cosas y regreso corriendo a su apartamento para llamarlo. Existía aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad.

 

June vivía algo lejos del centro de Paris en un departamento muy pequeño con tan solo una habitación y un baño diminutos pero perfectos para una persona, ese era su refugio de la vida en la gran ciudad y donde, a veces, compartía momentos con el supuesto novio que tuvo y con quien iba a terminar apenas tuviera oportunidad. No valía la pena seguir llorando por lo que nunca pudo ser.

 

Al entrar dejo sus cosas en el sillón cerrando la puerta y fue directo al teléfono a buscar entre sus papeles el número de Shun, revisó agenda tras agenda hasta que dio con el número pero al estar marcando una duda pasó por su mente: ¿qué le diría a Shun cuando este le preguntara para qué o por qué estaba intentando localizar a Milo?  Era sabido que ella estaba furiosa con Milo por lo ocurrido en la Isla Andrómeda y que nadie más sabía que ambos quedaron en buenos términos.

 

—Eso es, le diré que quedamos como amigos al final y que quiero llamarlo para preguntarle como está. Sí, es buena idea —estaba tranquila marcando el número que le dejó el chico hacía mucho tiempo, era una larga distancia internacional: un número de Japón y seguramente ya era muy noche allá pero no quería esperar hasta el día siguiente.

—Residencia Kido —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas noches… perdone que llame tan tarde, estoy buscando a un joven llamado Shun. Él vivía en la casa de la Señorita Kido —la voz le temblaba pero se mantuvo firme.

—Necesito que me dé su nombre —indico la voz.

—Soy June, fui amazona del Santuario.

—Espere un momento por favor.

 

La joven espero paciente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y trataba de ponerse ropa más cómoda sin quitar el oído del auricular del teléfono.

 

—Hola June, hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti —la voz era de una mujer inconfundible que sorprendió mucho a la chica.

—Hola Shaina, cuanto tiempo. No pensé encontrarte en esta ubicación y a esta hora.

—Soy guardaespaldas de la Señora Kido, me dijo el mayordomo que estás tratando de localizar a Shun ¿es correcto? —respondió la joven de la cobra con amabilidad y toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Sí, no he podido localizarlo en otro lado —mintió pero no quería decirle a Shaina el motivo real de la llamada.

—Shun no está aquí ahora. Él vive en otra parte y vendrá a ver a la Señora mañana. ¿Quieres llamar mañana o prefieres que le dé un mensaje tuyo?

—Bueno… de hecho el motivo real de mi llamada era para pedirle a Shun referencias de otra persona que conocimos en el pasado. Verás Shaina estoy tratando de localizar a Milo, a Milo de escorpión.

—Oh vaya… y creíste que Shun tendría alguna noticia de él ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo que él sigue siendo caballero de Atena aunque yo sé que ya paso mucho tiempo pero estoy haciendo el intento.

—Pues mira —Shaina guardo silencio por un momento antes de hablar—, Milo estuvo viviendo un tiempo en las cercanías del Atenas en un departamento con Aioria, según supe, pero se marchó de ahí hará unos años. Como la diosa les selló el cosmos a todos los caballeros ya no es tan simple localizarlos entiendes.

—Ya veo… —aquella respuesta no se la esperaba y la desanimo mucho.

—Lo lamento June pero ¿por qué tratas de localizarlo?

—Simplemente me acordé de él y quería saber cómo estaba.

—Siento no ser de más ayuda pero nadie en la casa Kido ha tenido contacto con él y no lo vi en la lista de invitados del evento que la Señora Kido tendrá en unos meses.

— ¿Evento?

—Sí, se casa sabes.

—Oh que buena noticia. Dale mis felicitaciones.

 

Tras colgar la llamada se dejó caer pesadamente en sillón, lloro por unos momentos ya que ahora sabía que sería imposible localizarlo. No debió dejar pasar tanto tiempo pero no podía, ni quería, dar marcha atrás. En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil que estaba olvidado en su bolso.

 

—Hola ¿cómo estás? —Esa fue la voz de su supuesto novio— Te llamo para confirmarte que mañana si tendré tiempo para vernos.

— ¿De verdad? —Respondió ella sin ninguna emoción en la voz, en realidad se había olvidado por completo de él— ¿A qué hora sería?

—Te veo a las seis en la cafetería que está en la esquina de la avenida Gabriel y la Concorde.

—Bueno. Nos vemos entonces —colgó la llamada pensando en dónde estaría Milo y como podría hacer para localizarlo. Entonces le paso por la mente llamar de nuevo al día siguiente, más temprano tal vez para poder encontrarlo en la casa de la aún Señorita Kido.

 

.

El ritmo de la ciudad no bajaba no importaban el día y la hora que fueran. Debía girar a la derecha en la Avenida Gabriel aunque no estaba nada emocionada por aquella cita, en cuanto lo viera rompería con él porque no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Su atuendo del día reflejaba su estado de ánimo, como que no tuvo deseos de arreglarse más: unos vaqueros sencillos, una blusa con manga de tres cuartos, unos zapatos bajos abiertos, escaso maquillaje y el cabello recogido.

 

Camino despacio sin dejar de mirar al frente. La Concorde estaba justo frente a sus ojos pero poco antes de llegar a la esquina vio entre la multitud que salía del metro a una persona con un color cabello imposible de olvidar, abrió mucho los ojos deteniéndose en seco en el semáforo ya que necesitaba corroborar de quien se trataba: El joven era inconfundible, era Milo quien caminaba acompañado de otro hombre que parecía indicarle a donde iban porque llevaban un mapa en las manos. June no reconoció al otro pero parecía haber sido caballero dorado también. El corazón le latía con fuerza ya que jamás pensó en encontrarlo en medio de las ajetreadas calles de Paris justo cuando el día anterior había desearlo verlo.

 

Quería que él la viera, que la reconociera para poder acercarse a saludarlo. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer porque tenía miedo de que él no supiera quién era ella. Pero en ese momento ocurrió otra cosa, June vio claramente como Milo la miraba también y se le veía sorprendido mientras sonreía. Ella esperó a que el semáforo cambiara para poder correr hacía él. El acompañante de Milo fue directo a una de las tiendas de la calle mientras este se quedaba esperándola.

 

— ¿Milo? —se acercó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo alta que ya estaba porque él no se veía tan imponente como hacía unos años.

—Hola June —la abrazó apenas se vieron—, mírate cómo has cambiado.

—Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver y menos en esta ciudad. Estoy muy feliz de reencontrarte —estaba radiante delante de él y segura de que su mejor sonrisa estaba en su rostro—, justo ayer le llamé a Shaina para preguntarte por ti.

— ¿A Shaina? —Respondió el joven sorprendido— No creo que ella te haya dado muchos datos, tiene bastantes años viviendo en Japón y yo dejé Grecia hace no mucho tiempo. Dame un momento para deshacerme de mi amigo y así tú y yo vamos a tomar un café y a charlar.

— ¡Claro!

 

Aquella había sido la mejor broma que le había hecho la vida en años, estaba deseando localizar a Milo con todo su corazón y ahora lo tenía justo enfrente en una de las calles más concurridas de Paris. En ese momento deseo haberse puesto ropa mucho más apropiada, se veía tan desarreglada y con el cabello recogido pero jamás se hubiera podido anticipar a ese encuentro. Lo vio acercándose al otro hombre, estaban negociando una hora de encuentro puesto que ambos miraban sus relojes, acto seguido se dieron la mano y Milo volvió con ella.

 

—Listo, ¿hay algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir? —pregunto alegre y formal.

—Hay varios sitios interesantes en Les Marais pero antes quisiera cambiarme de ropa, mira como estoy vestida.

—Para mí estas bien tal cual pero si prefieres ponerte otra ropa vamos —respondió sonriendo.

 

June lo llevo a su pequeño departamento el cual, por suerte, estaba recogido y todo en orden. Milo estaba maravillado por aquel pequeño y acogedor lugar. Dejo la chaqueta sobre un sillón y una mochila con mapas sobre esta. Se acercó a la ventana mirando el atardecer mientras esperaba a que estuviera lista. Recién se acordó de ella luego de muchos años y jamás pensó encontrarla en Paris, lo que más llamaba su atención era el hecho de no haberse equivocado cuando se dijo a si mismo que aquella sería una chica hermosa cuando creciera y así era: June de verdad era una mujer muy bella y casi irreconocible.

 

—Ya estoy lista, vamos —tan solo llevaba un atuendo muy sencillo un vestido corto, una chaqueta clara, zapatos altos, algo de maquillaje, un bolso y lo había dejado impresionado.

—Luces muy bella —le dijo sin pensar haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

—Gracias.

 

Ponerse al día luego de tantos años de no verse no fue cosa simple porque había tanto de qué charlar. Milo le narró que no tenía un hogar fijo como tal, él iba a donde el viento lo llevaba así que ya había estado en diversos países como Inglaterra, Suecia, Bélgica, Alemania y ahora estaba en Francia visitando a su amigo Camus. June se sorprendió al saber que no era la primera vez que Milo estaba en Paris, había ido a esa ciudad muchas veces para visitar a Camus y se quedaba por semanas entonces se culpó a sí misma por haber perdido el tiempo con aquella relación que no tenía futuro en vez de haber puesto atención a un posible reencuentro con él.

 

—Es increíble que nunca nos hayamos topado en la calle —decía el joven—, he venido Les Marais muchas veces. Claro que con lo olvidadizo que soy seguro me pasaste por un lado en más de una ocasión.

—No creo, jamás pasarías desapercibido ante mis ojos.

— ¿Aún con la nariz metida en mis mapas? —June sonrió sin responder.

— ¿Has vuelto a Grecia alguna vez durante este tiempo?

—Sí, para visitar a Aioria y otros que aún viven allá.

— ¿Y nunca has tenido a alguien que te espere? —Comenzó a decir ella— ¿una pareja tal vez?

—Claro que si —respondió sonriendo—, viajo solo o a veces acompañado. He tenido grandes amores aquí y allá y unos más duraderos que otros pero nunca se ha concretado nada aunque muchas veces me dio la impresión de lo contrario.

—Ya veo, no has perdido tu tiempo con una sola persona que no sabe ni lo que quiere —ella le narró con detalle la relación que tenía y porque era tan infeliz—, me ha costado mucho trabajo ver la verdad. Hasta ayer…

—Lo lamento pero esas personas no valen la pena el esfuerzo. Búscate a alguien que quiera recorrer el mismo camino que tú.

—Lo sé —en ese momento ella desvió la mirada al cielo nocturno cuando la luz de un flash se vio a su lado izquierdo— ¿por qué me hiciste una foto? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Le hago fotos a las personas o a los paisajes hermosos que he visto en mis viajes. Pagan bien por una buena foto sabes —June observó con interés la cámara compacta Nikon que él sostenía— dejé la profesional en apartamento de Camus pero creo que podré volver por ella hasta mañana.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te cerrará la puerta a cierta hora?

—No, él se va a ver con una amiga que conoció en Rusia y… bueno, no sé si pasarán la noche en su apartamento o con en la habitación de ella ¿me entiendes? —Dijo en voz baja— No quiero entrar y encontrarme con alguna escena desagradable.

—Oh ya veo —ella rio al comentario y siguieron charlando por más tiempo hasta que pasó la media noche— ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche? Tengo un sofá muy largo y cómodo donde puedes dormir.

—No quiero causarte molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario me gusta la compañía —volvieron al apartamento caminando, ninguno sintió el paso del tiempo o lo largo del recorrido.

 

Pasaron toda la noche charlando aprovechando que June no tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Algo que noto era que Milo jamás hablaba de sus días como Santo del Santuario, ni de la diosa Atena, ni de nada al respecto; no sabía si mencionárselo o no ya que según Shaina les habían quitado el cosmos pero no estaba segura si la memoria también. Decidió mejor no decir nada, ya si Milo sacaba el tema hablarían al respecto.

 

El joven estaba a gusto con la compañía de June, tenia deseos de salir con ella de nuevo así que pensó en extender su viaje a Paris por más semanas aprovechando una apertura de gala a la que asistiría en unos días.

 

—Tu compañía es muy agradable sabes.

—Vaya, gracias —respondió ella sonriendo.

 

Trajo más café para ambos mientras se reacomodaba en el sillón pequeño, no quería dormir sino seguir charlando con él por el resto de la noche.

 

— ¿Así que te dedicas a la fotografía? —la chica lo miraba con gran interés esperando la respuesta.

—Se puede decir que si, descubrí que me llamaba la atención hace unos seis años cuando trabajé con un sujeto que tenía un estudio donde hacen las fotos para los pasaportes y así. Me compré una cámara muy simple, salí a las calles a divertirme y así empezó todo.

 

Se quedaron dormidos minutos más tarde y casi al medio día Milo le dijo que tenía que volver con Camus o este empezaría a preocuparse.

 

—Déjame invitarte a cenar —le dijo antes de marcharse.

—Me gustaría pero no quiero causarte molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia, tómalo como pago por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

—Bueno, siendo así acepto —se despidió de él dejando un beso en su mejilla.

 

Al volver al interior del apartamento se dejó caer en el sillón sintiéndose tan feliz como nunca en su vida, o al menos, como no podía recordar. Estaba segura de que sonreía como una tonta pero, de verdad, creía ser la mujer más feliz de toda Francia. En ese momento se le ocurrió revisar el teléfono móvil que estaba dentro de su bolso y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas.

 

—Me olvidé de ti por completo —ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo y se planteó llamar a su novio para cortar con él en ese preciso instante.

 

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa e indecisa para una cita. No estaba a gusto con ninguno de los vestidos que elegía, ni con el maquillaje ni podía ponerse de acuerdo en dejarse el cabello suelto o no. Como que toda su ropa le parecía de lo más inadecuada pero ya no tenía tiempo para ir al centro comercial por lo que tendría que elegir que usar para esa noche.

 

El lugar de la cita fue el restaurante que está en el mirador del primer piso de la Torre Eiffel; June había deseado ir ahí durante mucho tiempo y ahora se le cumplía ese deseo sin siquiera pedirlo. Jamás había visto a Milo usar un traje y una camisa, aun lo recordaba con su ropa de entrenamiento aquel día que fue a confrontarlo a la octava casa y no era para nada aquel hombre que ahora tenía enfrente cuando fue a recogerla y que olía a un delicioso aroma de loción.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Paris? —pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar la copa de vino que estaba frente a sus manos.

—Serán varios meses mientras unos colegas y yo montamos una exposición de fotografía en una galería local cerca de Orly.

— ¿De verdad? Wow, espero tener la oportunidad de ver tu trabajo —respondió emocionada sin dejar de sonreír y de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pues que te parece si me acompañas a la inauguración dentro de un par de semanas.

—Me encantaría —June no lo pensó dos veces, por supuesto que lo acompañaría.

 

La velada transcurrió muy rápido entre charlas, risas, una buena cena y una magnífica vista. June pudo confirmar que Milo no tenía recuerdo alguno de sus días en el Santuario ya que podía hablar de sus buenos momentos vividos en Grecia como si hubiera sido un estudiante de prepa que se fue de intercambio lo cual le pareció triste en una primera instancia pero en el fondo sabía que eso había sido lo mejor para todos ellos. Se trataba de una vida totalmente normal la que tenían implantada en su memoria y quien era ella para alterar esos recuerdos.

 

Milo la acompañó hasta su departamento, en parte para asegurarse de que llegara con bien y, para pasar con ella otros minutos más. Algo le decía que había intimidad que era mejor ir posponiendo porque él tenía ganas de cortejarla con flores y detalles antes de llegar a ese momento tan especial. Una joven así era única en un millón. Ambos caminaron despacio por las calles de aquel tranquilo barrio al salir de la estación del metro, ella se sujetó de su brazo mientras él se aseguraba de cuidarla durante todo el regreso.

 

—Es una pena que no puedas quedarte un momento más —le dijo ella algo triste desde la puerta.

—Es mejor que me vaya, así me darán más ganas de verte mañana —le acarició el rostro mientras June lo miraba con intensidad.

—De acuerdo, te veré mañana entonces.

 

Fue mucho el impulso que tenían por besarse pero no se concretó o al menos no en ese instante.

 

.

June terminó con su novio en los siguientes días sin ningún drama de por medio dándose cuenta de que solo había sido tiempo perdido pero ahora que Milo estaba en su vida quería aprovechar los días al máximo a su lado ya que habían comenzado a salir formalmente no mucho tiempo después de reencontrarse. El joven se había quedado más tiempo del programado gracias a la exposición de fotografía, de la cual él era parte del comité organizador así como expositor. June agradeció aquello gratamente ya que podría pasar las tardes a su lado y compartir tiempo juntos.

 

Esa noche era la inauguración y había muchos invitados así como gente importante del medio. June los veía ir de aquí para allá mientras bebía una copa de champagne y recorría la exposición buscando el significado de lo que Milo había querido plasmar en su trabajo. Le gustaba fotografiar personas, no parecían montajes sino capturas hechas espontáneamente, captadas en el momento justo y, por lo visto, era fanático de la fotografía en blanco y negro lo cual le plasmaba cierto aire de nostalgia a su trabajo.

 

—Me alegra que hayas podido acompañarme —le susurró al oído mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de un hombro—, sé que estás ocupada con tu trabajo.

—Ni lo menciones, gracias por invitarme aunque creí que tu amigo Camus te acompañaría.

—El no estará en la ciudad en estos días, fue a Dijon a ver una casa que quiere comprar.

—Ya veo, que emoción. Es una ciudad muy linda —Milo la tomo de la cintura mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro—. Por lo visto la inauguración está siendo un gran éxito.

—Así es y me alegro porque me quedaré por más tiempo del que pensé —la beso en la frente abrazándola—, estoy pensando en mudarme del apartamento de mi amigo y quisiera que vinieras conmigo.

— ¿En serio? —el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Sí, creo que me quedare en esta ciudad, hay muchas cosas buenas aquí como para pensar en marcharme y te tengo a ti encabezando esa lista.  Espero lo puedas considerar en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Claro que me mudo contigo, no tengo que pensarlo dos veces. Si quieres mañana mismo empezamos a buscar sitios agradables.

—Me gusta la idea —Milo la miro pícaramente y se acercó a ella—, por cierto esta noche quiero pasarla a tu lado al salir de aquí.

— ¿De verdad? —June se mordió al labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír, había esperado para hacer el amor con él y ahora había llegado el momento—. Espero que tengas energía para toda la noche porque no te daré tregua.

—Tendré que prepararme —tomo su rostro con ambas manos y plantó un beso apasionado en la boca de la joven.

 

Si, era la broma más bella que le había jugado la vida y ahora que estaba a su lado no lo dejaría nunca empezando por esa noche por que estaba segura de que solo era el comienzo de una gran etapa juntos.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Al final del día decidí escribir una historia dedicada a estos dos pero ya como pareja. Al menos una oportunidad se merecían ¿no? Gracias por leer.


End file.
